Ancient Adventures: Squidicite Cannon
by ScarfXWinter
Summary: "By the gods and descendants of the ancient biomes, grant me your strengths, as I venture into this new life full of mysteries." Anthony then unsheathed his ancient stone sword, as he'd start his adventure into this world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**_

* * *

**[Squidicite Cannon]_  
_Summary: **The squids have had enough of the maltreatment from the players and mobs, so in order to get vengeance, Lord Derpolus, kidnapped the kind and replaced him, and Derpolus sets up a plan to wipe out every crew out there, innocent or not. So numerous mobs kingdoms decided to defend to stop them. Our hero, A mysterious blocky mummy from the Ancient Biomes, named Anthony, has been awakened by a humanoid ender lord named Zenso and a humanoid ender dragon girl named Cielo and they go through an adventure, in order to stop the squids.

* * *

**[Chapter 1: Under Fire and Squid Waters]**

The afternoon sun was at its very peak, as a warm, calm filled up the atmosphere of the surrounding waters. Most mob workers and sailors were just in a slow, mellow mood, they would either be in the taverns socializing or eating food, or they could just be taking the load off on their ships and boats. Some of the workers thought, were carrying crates towards their vessels, hard work was pretty fair around the bay-village and was reputable for their industrious crews. The bay-village itself was a small place, majority of the buildings were constructed and crafted out of wood, wooden planks and cobblestone. All building blocks were crafted by hand, majority of it had no machinery within their construction.

In the bay-village, the citizens were mostly mobs or NPCs that were blocky-looking but some of the people and royal mobs immigrants overseeing the bay-village were humanoid-looking. The foreign and local ships and vessels were often in the bay for repairs and trading within the market. The ships were all marvels of basic engineering, every pattern of blocks were a real work of art.

Distant to the bay-village, was a medium natural land coral, made completely out of an abundant element called Squidicite. Squidicite can be found around the Squid dimension and lower regions of the waters, they grow in naturally because of the water's blue tone, the black ink from the squids, and the natural stones underneath the water. Surrounding and walking on the medium natural structure, was a group of squidmen along with a bunch of squidman humanoids, squid-human hybrids, and a small group of recruits from the squid of the bunch surrounding and walking were holding a sword made and crafted by the squids.

Seated on the wooden docks, with the view of the coral, were two mobs, a zombie with a leather cap, and a creeper. The zombie was simply reading a book whilst the creeper was eating gunpowder, the zombie then noticed some of the squidmen and waved at them, as a greeting, and in return the squidmen waved back.

The calm and mellow mood was soon stopped, as an approaching ship is heard and seen. The ship was large, made completely out of pine wooden planks, making a dark, yet solid exterior. A black sail and a black flag, was seen from the distance. The zombie nudged his sky lord companion and pointed out to the direction of the incoming ship. Without hesitating for even a second, the two mobs stood up, putting their stuff in their inventory, and they ran off from the wooden dock in panic. Somewhere near the view of the coral, stood a tavern, one of the humanoid creeper waitresses saw the incoming ship.

"Aye!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hands nervously, she took a good look of the very ship. "It's a bunch of sea hunters..." She identified the black flag of the ship, and had panic in her eyes.

"What is it lassie?" The old farlander tavern manager stood beside her, with his scruffy white beard, and grayish hair. "What's the matter?" The waitress then pointed at the giant incoming ship. "Aye! that be a pirate ship... evacuate the tavern!" And with that the old farlander rushed off to warn his customers, whilst the stood still in shock.

Then the ship took a maneuver, quickly shifting to its side, as its cannons aimed right at the coral. Standing on top of the ship, was the captain. He had a black patch for his right sight, a wooden peg for his left walker. He was a zombie, he also had a leather belt, attached to it was a fine iron sword along with a fine flintlock to match. He also had a long and scruffy but yet it seemed tamable by just any type of grooming, this beard is a symbol of sea air, and the wooden atmosphere of the ship. This was a symbol of a true pirate. The zombie captain, Huk stood on top of the ship, bringing along a deadly look that's packed for the kill.

The ship took no hesitation, it fired cannonballs towards the squidicite coral. The squid denizens on the coral reef, fled the scene towards the safer waters below. Gunpowder and sulfur mixed alike was mixed along with the bay atmosphere, the squidicite coral was destroyed within seconds. Huk then bore a deadly grin on his face, as the citizens of the bay-village, tremble in fear and shock.

The trembling was then complimented by a small earthquake, the waters and the ground started to shake slightly. The mobs watching on the bay-village then felt the magnitude all over. They all must've been thinking that it was an after-effect from the massive destruction caused by the cannons, but they were mistaken. Suddenly, a huge shadowy figure of a structure rose up from the bottom of the waters, the pirates stopped firing, as they looked and felt the the shaking waters. The figure was rising, on the former spot of the coral, it was in the shape of a cannon! It was completely made out of squidicite, and was surrounded by squid denizens who were glaring towards ship and its crew.

Without warning, the huge cannon fired towards Huk's ship, the crew had no time to evade. The ship was hammered down to at least half of it, then it started sinking, Huk started to laugh maniacally and had a challenging look on his face.

"By the locker of Davy Jones, if you squids wanna take down my ship down..." He paused for a second, grabbing and unsheathing his iron sword. "...then you'll have to take us along with it!" And with that, the zombie and skeleton crew of mercenaries bravely yelled a battle cry!

They're foolishness may have led them into bravery, but not to safety! Suddenly, the squidicite cannon started firing again, this time at full blast. As the dust clears, the ship was reduced to ruins, the people watched in horror and amazement. Suddenly, bubbling started appearing in the ship's wreckage, a bunch of squids and squidmen started to float up from the wreckage, but most of them resembled the crew's clothing, including Huk himself. They were! The cannon not only destroys, it can also mutate other mobs and people into squidmen. The mobs in the bay-village watched the transformation in shock.

A few minutes after the incident, the ground starting shaking again. The mobs did not panic, but suddenly, they saw a giant squid-like humanoid, rising out of the coral wreckage. The huge humanoid figure, had the face of a squid, he also had tentacles near his legs, he was entirely dark blue along with black eyes. He floated up wards in the sky, as there'd be a few squids following him.

"I am Lord Derpolus..." The giant squid-humanoid announced, as his voice boomed over the coast along with the bay-village. "And I hereby declare war amongst you fools, because we squids have had enough!" He yelled to the top of his voice, the mobs in the bay- trembled in fear. "And I accept any fool out there ready to take me on..." And with that, he simply floated back down to the water, along with his followers.

The mob soldiers have heard and witnessed Derpolus's declaration of war. They were quite shocked themselves, that the squids have decided to revolt against the Minecraftian mobs. Though King Notch wasn't surprised about this, since the squids have been taking in the wrong doings of the players and the mobs. The soldiers in castle, distant to the bay-village, were watching over the wreckage left by the raid made by pirates and the counter attack made by squids. King Notch walked out of his throne room, and saw the the whole thing.

_"I'm fairly disappointed by the squids' new found rebellion against Minecraftia." _King Notch thought, whilst rubbing his palms together. _"All the mobs, are now under great danger..." _He simply envisioned a great conflict because of the squids, with many people dying, many structures destroyed, and the Overworld being changed permanently. _"I have to take action in this war... I have to tell the other royal mob families the great conflict that will happen because of the squids." _He then walked back inside his castle, as he grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. He the started to write a letter for the other royal mob families.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own MC. _**

* * *

**[Chapter 2: Hunter, Hunted.]**

A few days after the squids' declaration of war against Minecraftia, several mob groups have already received a letter from King Notch. Most of the royal mobs have started to panic when they first heard about Derpolus's declaration of war, so in order for them to have a better agreement, King Notch decided to have a gathering with the minecraftian royal mobs in his castle. The letter King Notch sent, was a letter of request, most of the royal mobs complied with his request. One afternoon, as the sun would now reach its twilight, a meeting was made in the King Notch's cobblestone castle, in the grasslands. Ten of his main royal subordinates were seated right on his sides, as King Notch was simply seated on the middle. King Notch then grabbed his staff, as the board room settled down.

"Okay, first order of business..." King Notch started as he grabbed a little piece of paper in front of him. "...The squids have gone rogue, and have declared war against us..." The subordinates started murmuring amongst themselves, but King Notch motioned for them to stop. "Now, it's my sole decision that; they should be stopped, once and for all." The subordinates just looked at him, as he continued. "Does anyone of you have any suggestions to stop them?" He looked at his subordinates.

"I do." A man wearing a white skeleton beanie cap raised up his hand, King Notch gave him the honor to speak. "How about hiring some independent groups to help along? or were there already ones that volunteered to do the job?" He asked.

"There were." Another man wearing a green creeper hood spoke up. "But unfortunately... they were taken out by that massive cannon the squids have gathered." The board members started to murmur again, and again, King Notch motioned for them to stop. "So, I doubt hiring more groups to take them on, is kinda a bad idea."

The whole room then discussed their plans, ideas and suggestions on how to stop the squid without causing a massive war in their hands. Though, they were already aware of the firepower of the squids got at their disposal, they could only hope that a brave soul out there, could volunteer as the negotiator.

=Somewhere Else...=

At a sandy coast near a grassland biome, a humanoid ender lord was seen walking down. He had fair skin, purely black hair with purple streak at their ends, purple eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a hood that had enderman eyes, along with some casual pants and gray sneakers. He also had an ender hammer strapped behind him. He was simply taking a nice stroll down at the sandy grounds, relaxing, as the past few days was filled with stress. Distant to his location was a pyramid made out of end-stone, which served as his home. There was a clam wave of water washing over the coast, the sounds of the tranquil water was appreciated by the mobs, as the sun sat down into the evening. The ender lord watched the calm water with awe, as the magnificent reflections of stars were seen.

Though unknown to the ender lord, a blocky skeleton mercenary was hidden in the bushes behind him, it wielded a crossbow as it watched him move. The skeleton wore a black leather shirt, a red leather cap, iron leggings and iron boots. The mercenary skeleton looked at the ender lord, as if he was a sheep being hunted by a wolf. Then the skeleton aimed for the oblivious ender lord, it then locked on for his chest. The trigger was then pulled as the crossbow's bolt was release with haste as it was fired towards the ender lord. In a split second, just as the bolt was about to hit the ender lord, he suddenly vanish from his spot, the crossbow bolt hit the sandy ground.

The mercenary skeleton was wide-eyed as it searched for where the ender lord had disappeared to. Then the mercenary heard a swift sound of teleportation behind itself. Nervously, the skeletal mercenary turned around, and then suddenly, the mercenary took a swift hit to its face, by the ender hammer. The mercenary was knocked back into the coast and out of hidden bushes, followed by an angry ender lord behind it.

**"You shouldn't have come here, you worthless pile of bones!" **Boomed the angered ender lord, as he had his hammer raised. The ender lord tried to bash the mercenary, but it quickly evaded the path of the hammer. The mercenary then tried to fend itself for more hits, but failed, as the ender lord hit him in the legs, causing it to collapse.

The mercenary was fed up, it quickly drew two golden, looting daggers from its belt. It then looked at the ender lord angrily, as it charged mindless towards him. The ender lord evasively defended himself through the slashes and stabs with his hammer. Though, unknown to both of the fighting mobs, a small wooden boat was rushing towards their direction, and it was headed towards them. Then as the skeletal mercenary shoved the ender lord into the sandy ground, gaining the upper hand as it looked at the downed and knocked out ender lord.

As the skeleton was about to slash the ender lord, it suddenly got run over to the sandy ground by the boat. The blocky skeletal mercenary disappeared upon its death, dropping its crossbow, daggers and gear. The ender lord was oblivious to this as he is knocked out cold. After a few minutes, as the night turned late, the ender lord suddenly woke up to himself, as he rubbed his head and groaned for a moment, as he got up to his feet. He held his head dizzily and blinked twice as he tried to locate the mercenary, he rubbed his head slowly and looked around for the bony dead beet. Though to his surprised he only found the mercenaries remaining equipment scattered across the sand ground, near the boat.

_"Looks like he's finally gone..." _The ender lord sighed in relief as calmed himself down, then he looked at the small boat. _"Just a small wooden boat..." _He then looked at the are where the boat ran aground roughly and where most of the mercenary's dropped stuff is near. _"...I guess I owe my life to this small simple boat..." _He simply smiled and picked up his loot from the mercenary though, he did see a chest on the wooden boat. _"Huh... what's this?" _He walked towards the chest mounted on the both and started to investigate its contents.

As he opened the chest, he only saw a few objects inside it; a written book, but with a dusty brown leather covering it; an ancient sword which seemed to be made out of sandstone; a mysterious spawn egg which had no tag or even a name on it; plus two fishing rods and a net. He then knew that this was an ordinary fishing boat, but with three uncommon objects. The written book was titled "Kavach's Missing Notes." the ender lord had no sense of literature within him, but his friend did, so he had an idea that he would take the objects to her. He quickly grabbed the contents of the chest and put them inside his inventory. He then shrunk the chest and the boat into their respective item forms. He was about to leave when a mysteriously familiar voice talked behind him.

"What are you doing, Zenso?" Said the voice behind him, which was in a female tone.

"Oh it's you..." He turned around and stood up straight in front of her. "Just the person I was about to look for..." He smiled shyly as her with a hint of mischief.

She had fair skin was at least 5'7, with long black hair along with purple eyes. She was wearing the raven black sweater with some purple streaks on it, she was wearing black pants along with black combat boots. She also had wings that resembled to the ender dragon's. The ender dragon girl looked at Zenso, smirking.

"So what do you need me for?" She patted him on the shoulders. As he looks at her with a simple expression.

"I found some strange objects from a small wooden fishing boat and it had a chest on it..." He paused for a while. "...and I wondering if you could take a look at 'em?"

"Umm..." She scratched her chin slowly and started to think. "I don't know... the last time we did that, you nearly blew up my home." She sighed as she tried to remotely remind herself the horrible moment of that explosive bomb.

"I know that..." He sighed tiredly as he looked at her. "But that fact is, this isn't explosive and I can tell you right now, it's got history written all over it..." He had look of curiosity written over his eyes, though she seemed to be more worried that before. "So will you do it, Cielo?" He patted on the shoulder, calming her down a bit.

"Alright then." Cielo sighed tiredly. "But if this is another explosive tridium element, I swear to Notch, you are gonna get it." She threatened in rather friend way, but still he nodded nervously.

"O-of course." Zenso stammered nervously. "Let's do it later at my pyramid... that way at least my own house gets blown up if anything happens." He grinned ear-to-ear towards Cielo who grunted in disagreement.


End file.
